


Peeling Paint, Rotting Shingles, Creeping Ivy, and Things That Go Bump In the Night

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Creature!Kylo, Gore, M/M, Southern Gothic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: Hux, a now-retired General, moves back into his childhood home in North Carolina. Unfortunately, something else wants to move into his childhood home as well.





	1. Revelation

Hux cooked breakfast as he idly listened to the local news on TV. He didn’t really care much for the going-ons here, but he thought it to be wise to be up-to-date anyway. “-twelve animals mutilated locally in the past two weeks” the reporter was saying. Hux flipped the pancake he was working on.

Hux would probably be more frightened at the news if Millie were not an inside cat. 

He vaguely recalled seeing a dead rabbit on the trail behind the house when he was out on his routine jog. It had been snapped in half and pulled apart, all of it’s insides missing. All that was left was a head attached tenuously to a fluffy bottom with a spinal chord. 

It was probably coyotes. 

 

—

 

The spring morning was a light grey, morning mist dewing the grass of the back lawn. The old house was silent in the morning chill, the only noise being the creak of old wooden floorboards beneath his feet. Hux had grown up here, in North Carolina, watching the comings and goings of his distant father and his dignified mother. 

The house reminded him of them, in every turn of the corridor and every squeak of boards underfoot. The room Hux now occupied used to be his parent’s, even if the furniture was quite different. His childhood bedroom was made up for guests, even though he never intends to entertain any. 

What most reminded him of his childhood, however, was not the house itself. He never spent too much time there, as a child. Instead, he preferred the woods behind the house, and had played there quite religiously. It was where he was headed now. 

 

—

 

Hux stepped out of his back door onto the porch, already in light workout clothes. He may be a retired General, but that was no excuse for getting lazy. 

He went for his morning jog, taking the trail that lead through the trees back throughout his property. Hux owned quite a bit of land, as it had been inherited from his father’s side of the family.

The dense trees parted only for the well-worn trail, the birds already taking up their songs in preparation for the morning sun. The forest slowly began to shift and sway as it came awake around him, the small sounds of little animals scurrying and small insects going about their business. Thankfully it was too early for them to begin attacking him; which is partly the reason he comes out so early to do this in the first place. 

Hux found it easy to navigate the roots and pebbles of the path, easily leaping over fallen logs. This had been his childhood home, after all, and he had grown up on this trail. Soon enough, the sound of running water burbled through the air, indicating the slow-moving stream about a quarter mile up the trail. The stream attracted deer and sometimes bears, but Hux had never been afraid of meeting an animal. 

He slowed as he reached the stream, not because the trail ended, but because he wanted to take a small break. The stream was about two miles up the trail, which was a perfectly respectable distance to travel before taking a small break. 

As he drew nearer, there came a sick, wet crunching noise. 

Hux paused to listen. 

Slurping, wet noises pronounced themselves easily over the sound of the lazily moving stream. A noise of what sounded like a bone snapping. Something was feeding. 

The trail widened as he carefully came closer, opening onto the bank of the stream and giving him a clear view. 

A dark figure was hunched over by the side of the lake, facing the opposite direction. A large buck lay beneath it, eyes glassy. Its stomach was pulled open, organs and entrails spilling out, ribs bent back and broken. The creature was bringing handfuls of the blood-red meat to its lips with black claws, eating it messily. That’s where the slurping noises originated. 

It was a terrifying, odd creature that seemed too human for Hux’s liking. The pale smoothness of its back was only interrupted by the protruding bumps of its spine, leading all the way up. It had a mess of long black waves. Hux did not want to stick around to see its face. 

He had never in his life, even as a retired General, been stricken with such fear. Thankfully, he had a background with the emotion, and he kicked into action. He backed away slowly, hoping with his entire being that the creature would not turn to discover him. He had apparently managed it well enough, because even as he began to run (not jog) in the opposite direction, the sickening noises did not slow. 

The sight of his old white home with the flecking paint and creaking floors was a welcome one. He immediately rushed inside, locking all the doors and the windows in a frenzy. Hux was not the sort of man to be easily frightened, but he certainly did know how to survive. His immediate thought (crazily enough, thinking back to the local news report) was “It was not coyotes”. 

His next (thankfully rational) thought was to protect his house. Reinforce - everything, really. That thing was not to get inside.

He would have to do some work outside, but he certainly wasn’t leaving the safety of his house any time soon. After all, that creature was only two miles away from his house. 

Hux (after sitting in his office chair, dazed, with his shotgun close at hand) finally got up after an hour or so. He had calmed a bit, though the adrenaline hadn’t worn off much. He made his way to the kitchen, still paranoid enough to carry his shotgun with him. He was conflicted about about closing the curtains or not; the view of the backyard, and consecutively, the trail leading through the forest, made him nervous. He decided, in the end, to leave them open so that he could see if that creature had followed him or not. 

A shiver worked through him at the thought. The creature hadn’t seen him, he told himself. He was safe. For now, at least. With these thoughts, he set about making himself a proper meal. If he stole a few anxious glances through the window, well, that was just survival instinct.


	2. Staking It Out

He ended up spending the rest of that day inside, desperately trying to keep his mind of of the reason he was stuck inside in the first place. Books were picked up, only to be anxiously put down. Nothing was used that created too much noise. No music, no TV, no shows. He wanted to be able to hear if the creature came close. 

The only thing that gave him at least a bit of comfort was Millie, who didn’t seem to realize that anything was wrong. She was her usual self, rubbing against his leg until he pet her. Her purring was loud in the forced quiet of the house. 

Barely any sleep was had that night. Each gust of wind that rattled the trees also rattled Hux’s nerves. He couldn’t get the image of the creature, digging it’s slim, black, finger-like claws into that buck, grabbing organs and intestines and cramming them into its mouth. Every creak his old house produced put him on high alert. 

Thankfully, he passed out sometime after five in the morning, if only thanks to the comfort holding Millie and pure exhaustion. It threw him off of his schedule, as he woke to bright sunlight pouring into the room from his windows. He normally awoke . . . at the time he had fallen asleep. Hux couldn’t bring himself to care about his deviation from his schedule at the moment; he had more pressing concerns. 

Hux got up and got ready, supposing that he couldn’t hide in his home forever. Besides, he needed to go grocery shopping; thoroughly. He had never really properly stocked the kitchen since he had moved in five months ago, and he thought it was high time for such a chore. Especially if that creature came back and laid siege to his house. 

 

—

 

He studied the cuts of meat, wondering what he wanted for dinner. The organic steak was on sale, two for eight dollars. Which was outstanding for organics. Hux would know, as he only ate organic free-range foods. He believed wholly in the quality of what was put into one’s body. 

Eventually he chose the two that met his standards, adding them to his almost overflowing cart. He had stocked up on bulk dry goods and can food. And cat food for Millie, of course. 

He was about to be on his merry way, when something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. He snapped his head to the side as he caught a glimpse of long, wavy, dark hair. It reminded him of the creature. But no, it was just a young, rather tall man. Hux had to look away before he was caught staring. 

His heartbeat was racing, even though he knew, logically, that it was just a random man at the grocery store. Nothing to worry about. He was being paranoid. He shook his head, continuing to the milk section. Maybe he was going crazy.

The day continued without incident, the sun continuing to shine, the day feeling warm and lazy. It took several trips to get the groceries in, but he now had a fully-stocked kitchen. Millie weaved underfoot as he worked, meowing happily. 

 

—

 

Two weeks had passed since the incident, and Hux thought that perhaps he had been delusional. After all, nothing much had given him any clue as to if what he had seen was real or not. 

It was rainy out, the day overcast with a light sprinkle of rain going pretty consistently throughout the day. Hux was hesitant to step outside, especially on the back porch, but he really wanted to smoke. The back porch was the only option currently, as it had a cover, and the front porch did not. Hux didn’t smoke very often at all, and his one rule was to never smoke in the house. 

He drew the line. He would not be intimidated on his own damn property by something that may or may not even be real, Hux decided angrily to himself. He grabbed his pack of smokes and headed for the back porch. 

It was dark grey outside, the tree line partially blurry and obscured from vision due to the rain. Hux shook out a cigarette from the pack, keeping his gaze on the trail at all times. He lit it, taking a deep, appreciative drag. He put the pack and the lighter back into his pocket, releasing the smoke from his mouth in a thin, swirling stream. 

After a while of staring at the tree line with nothing happening, he started to stare off into space. He was almost finished with his cigarette when a movement caught his eye. Hux’s blood ran ice-cold, his heartbeat sky-rocketing. 

It was the creature. It was standing on the trail, staring at him, its head cocked to the side; inquisitive. It’s posture was lax, like it had been standing there, watching him for quite a while. Hux was unsure of how long, exactly, the creature had been there. 

Hux was frozen to the spot, watching the creature observe him. It didn’t move in his direction, simply standing. Hux wondered if it knew predatory tactics. His mind answered the question easily; most likely. 

At this distance, and due to the rain, Hux couldn’t make out its features much at all. The only thing he could really see was its pitch-black eyes, studying him from across his yard. Hux wanted terribly to run back inside and lock the house up, but those eyes had him pinned. 

Hux flicked his gaze down to his cigarette for a microsecond. It had burned down to the filter. Hux kept his eyes on the creature as he put the cigarette out, flicking it into the ash tray he keeps on the hand rail for such occasions. 

Everything was very still for a long moment. Then, suddenly, and apparently without any prompt, the creature turned and walked back into the woods. 

Hux let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his posture relaxing. He stood, staring at the spot where the creature had been for a while afterwards, untrusting that the creature would stay gone. Hux might have stood there for an hour, watching as the sky turned an even darker shade of grey. 

Finally, slowly, he went back inside to get ready for bed. He only realized he was shaking when he stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water run over him so that his nerves could somewhat calm. It didn’t help much, as he was on edge for the rest of the night.


	3. Dripping Blood and Gripping Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of gore warning for this chapter.

Despite his best instincts, he found himself on the porch again that evening, lighting his cigarette. It was fast approaching twilight, the sun casting a long orange tint across the back yard. Hux took a drag, his eyes scanning the tree line. 

It had stopped raining that morning, the sun shining as bright as ever. It had evaporated most of the ground water, but there were still puddles. The ground was soggy, and the grass presented small drops of dew. 

His shotgun sat on the porch beside him within reach; if the creature came this time, he would be ready. He was not about to let it rip him apart and eat his guts like it had done the buck. He glanced at the gun, making sure it still sat, steady. 

Halfway through his cigarette, and still nothing moved. There was no creature, no small animals. Only the sound of cicadas and crickets. He honestly didn’t know if he wanted the creature to show up or not. It was fascinating to him, and he was curious. Perhaps he did want the creature to come, Hux mused.

Hux inhaled the last of his cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke and watching it curl and twist in the air before dissipating. He stubbed it out in his ash tray, leaving the butt. He glanced up once more to scan the tree line, his heart jumping when he saw that familiar outline. 

The creature had come. 

It stayed, as it did the day before, completely still. Watching him. 

Hux picked up the shotgun as he studied it, having a more clear view of it than he did yesterday. The black hair, wild and messy, framed a surprisingly handsome face. He had, admittedly, imagined it as something monstrous. But no, its jaw was well-shaped, with full lips and sharp eyes. 

Pale arms faded to a dark black near the forearms, the creatures black fingers sharpening into pointed claws at the tips. It was completely naked, leaving Hux with a full view of the creatures body. It was definitely male. 

Its legs, much like its arms, faded to black along his calves, his feet black with sharp toes. Hux likened its appearance to old pictures of demons. The creatures appearance, along with its intense scrutiny of him, sent a frisson of pure fear through him. 

It tilted its head, studying Hux as he returned the favor. 

The gesture was terrifying in itself, like it was trying to decide if it should kill him or not. Hux tightened his grip on the gun, flicking the safety off. Making sure it would be ready to shoot if he needed it. The creature smiled, revealing a truly horrifying amount of sharpened teeth. Hux took a step back. 

Adrenaline buzzed through him tangibly when the creature took a measured step forward. Hux raised the weapon, aiming it at the thing. The creature took another step, and Hux pulled the trigger. It hit the creature in the center of its chest, ripping open the flesh and spraying blood. Hux felt a rush of satisfaction at that, even as it fell backwards with a wet gurgle. 

Hux had no near neighbors, so he didn’t have to worry about people wondering about the noise of the gunshot. He looked away for one moment, placing the shotgun down on the porch so that he could go to inspect the body. But when he looked up again, the creature was gone. A spike of fear settled sharply in Hux’s heart. 

The thing was still alive. He grabbed the gun again, turning and opening the door quickly. Now that he had injured the thing, it would probably hunt him. 

He slammed the door forcefully behind him, locking it with trembling fingers. The front door wasn’t locked, he realized with a piercing fear. He ran through the house, almost tripping over himself getting to the door so that he could lock it. Thankfully, the view of his front yard through the windows presented no malicious creature. 

Fear possessed him, but he slowly made his way back to the back of the house, daring to look through the windows to see if the creature was there. 

It was. 

It stood, seeming to watch him as he watched it. The hole in its chest was gaping wide open, black blood dripping down its chest. 

They stood staring at each other for what felt like an hour before the creature turned and disappeared into the trees. Hux felt cold as ice.


	4. First Gift

About a month passed since he shot the creature. Hux had been on edge for the first two weeks, always expecting the creature to appear and tear him apart every time he stepped outside. 

But the creature did not show, even when Hux watched the trail opening from the back window. 

The silence was making him nervous; he would rather the thing simply kill him and get it over with, instead of playing with him like this. 

Even with the creature’s absence, though, he kept his shotgun, and even his handgun very close. Hux knew that if the shotgun wouldn’t kill that thing, then there wasn’t much hope for his handgun. Still, perhaps it would aid in slowing it down. 

After those first tense two weeks, Hux finally began to relax. He began to take smoke breaks outside on the back porch again. Every time a small animal shifted, he reached for his gun. 

By the end of the third week, Hux supposed that the creature probably didn’t want to mess with him again. He had severely injured it, after all. Perhaps it had some inkling of common sense behind those feral eyes. 

 

-

 

Of course the creature wouldn’t stay gone. 

It was the end of the fifth week without seeing an appearance from the creature, and Hux was casually leaning against the hand rail on the porch, eyes scanning the pretty pinks, purples, and blues of the setting sun. It was just now starting to get dark, and there was a golden glow around the edges of the clouds, tinting everything with it. It reminded Hux of pictures of heaven. 

The burn in his lungs from the cigarette was welcomed, even in the dim, cooling heat of the summer. It was a humid day, and it hung in the air. There would probably be a storm that night. 

The trees rustled lazily in the wind, sweeping away the smoke and bringing the sweet scent of pollen and freshly cut grass. The porch creaked under Hux as he shifted his weight. 

Something in the dark shifted, and there was a familiar figure at the edge of the trees again. Hux’s lips thinned, his emotions mixed between anger and fear. He simply studied it for a moment, surveying the healed-over scar on its chest. It was quite a large scar. 

Hux felt something like pleasure spread through him at the sight of the scar. He had done that. 

Apart from the large, now healed-over gash along the thing’s chest, it remained largely unchanged. It’s dark, colorless eyes surveyed him from the edge of the tree line. The pale, moon-lit body seemed to glow in the otherwise pitch black of the night. 

It might have been able to pass as human if one didn’t look too closely, but it’s wickedly sharp black talons that it had for fingers gave it away. The black hair shrouded it’s face, but it did not cover the sharp-toothed and wicked smile that it sent to him from across the yard. 

Huh surveyed it for one long, dragged-out moment, too shocked at the appearance to properly react. He had a brief thought that the thing was actually quite gorgeous in a harsh, dangerous kind of way. Beautiful in the way that predators were; lithe and limber, made of sinew and grace. 

It stepped forward, breaking Hux from his daze in order for him to reach for his gun. But he had grown too lax, and he remembered with a shock of fear that he had left it inside. 

The creature didn’t come forward any more than that, however, simply stopping once it had taken that one step. 

Hux stuck his cigarette in the ash tray, then promptly turned around and went inside.

 

-

 

There came a wet thump outside, near his front door. Hux’s eyes opened fearfully in the darkness of the room. The pale moonlight was creeping in through his curtains, illuminating his room just enough to make out the outlines of his furniture. Something was on the back porch. 

He knew it was the creature, probably trying to get into the house. He had wondered how long it would toy with him until it came, ready for its meal. Hux was frozen in his bed, unwilling to move lest he give away his position, even if he was upstairs in his bedroom with the door locked. 

Hux then had a single, terrifying thought, staring at the tree right beside his window. What if the creature could climb? The thought sent pure fear running through his veins, his breathing quick and shallow. He hadn’t even locked the window. 

Forcing himself into action, Hux climbed out of bed carefully, trying to make no sound. Slowly, he crept to the window and flipped the latch, securely locking him from any outside terrors. He backed away, going to his door and making sure that was locked as well.

Knowing he would be unable to head back to bed, he sat on the edge of the bed, shotgun clenched in his hands. He sat rigid for a long while, just listening. There was no further sound from what had initially woken him. Still, he did not move until late morning, the sun steadily pouring in from his window. 

He sat a while longer until Millie got up, stretched and meowed at the door. Only then did he dare to move, creeping stiffly to a stand. His back and arms were sore from the tension of sitting up so straight while holding the shotgun so resolutely in his grip. He ignored it, unlocking his door as he slowly eased into the hallway, shotgun still firmly in hand. 

Millie had no such reservations, passing him easily as she headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

He made sure the house was creature-free before he finally put the shotgun down and went about his morning. 

It was only until he went out for his nightly smoke that he noticed the dead rabbit on his porch. He realized with a sickening lurch that the creature had left it for him. The rabbit had deep claw marks, its neck missing a bloody chunk of fur and flesh. It was a bloody, broken mess. 

Hux went to the shed to grab a shovel, digging a shallow hole in the backyard for the dilapidated rabbit. He had forgotten all about his cigarette as he worked, the shovel hitting the earth with methodical precision. 

He wrapped the rabbit in a plastic sheet before placing it in the hole. Just as he was finishing up, his eyes caught on the figure at the edge of the trees. A horizon so much nearer from where he was standing in comparison to his normal spot on the back porch. 

His breath caught hard in his throat, and adrenaline pounded through him. The creature stood watching him as normal, face impassive. Hux lifted the shovel, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary. The creature looked unimpressed. 

Hux took a tentative step back. The creature took a step forward. 

The shovel was shaking in his hands, and Hux realized that he was trembling with fear. He took another couple of steps backwards, stumbling slightly on the uneven ground. Really, he should be better than this; he was a retired General for god’s sake. 

With that thought, he set his jaw and his grip tightened on the shovel. “Come closer and I’ll bash your face in.” Hux growled. He didn’t know if the creature could understand him, but he said it nonetheless. 

It tilted its head, blinking its black eyes. Then, horrifyingly, its lips split into a sharp-toothed grin. 

Hux’s heart stuttered, and he turned and fled. Thankfully, the creature did not follow him.


	5. Don't

Again that morning came the sound of a thump on his porch. Now that he knew the cause, he immediately went to go look at what the creature had brought him. 

There on his back porch, as he had suspected, was the limp, broken body of a dead animal. This time it was a coyote. Hux felt vaguely guilty about blaming the animal deaths on the poor broken animal laying on his porch. 

As he did yesterday, he dug a shallow hole in his back yard for it. He hoped the creature would stop with this. 

Hux knew that the creature was trying to intimidate him. To perhaps tell him that he was next. 

Toying with him. 

-

His fear came true.

Slowly, very slowly, the creature took a step forward. Hux didn’t know what was different about this encounter, except for the fact that it was. Maybe it was the look in the creature’s eyes. He feels new fear spark inside of him at the motion, and he also takes a step. Backwards. He has a feeling that he really, really should be getting inside now.

The creature takes another step forward. And another. Hux held his ground this time. The creature had done this before, right? Gotten closer and closer, only to stop.

He supposed he was staying due mostly to his curiosity and fascination with this thing. That, and he didn’t think he could move his legs if he had wanted to.

It did not stop. 

It took one measured step after the other, swift and predatory.

Hux was breathing hard in fear when it stood just below the steps to the porch. It came no closer than that, stopping resolutely at the steps. 

Its face was finally in clear view. It was more terrifying up close than it was far away, even with it giving him that studying look from afar. Hux was wrong about its eyes. They weren’t black, like he had thought. They were a deep brown. Its face was sharp, all angles and lines. Its mouth was closed, but Hux still remembered those wickedly sharp teeth. 

Slowly, its right arm came up, like it was offering to help someone down from a high place. Hux gazed at it, puzzled. “What do you want from me?” He asked, proud that his voice remained as strong as ever. The creature did not answer, just gazed at him with an expectant look as he continued to hold out his hand. 

He knew this was a terrible idea. This thing was going to kill him. Brutally murder him and eat his organs like it had done to that buck. Still, Hux came forward hesitantly, hating himself for every step down he took closer to the creature. He placed his arm into the creatures hand, wondering what the hell he was doing.

The creature smiled at him, revealing those well-remembered razor sharp teeth. Hux suppressed a shiver of fear at that. The creature held Hux’s arm almost reverently, its other hand coming up to hold it as well. It opened its mouth and began lifting Hux’s arm. 

“If you bite me, I’ll fucking kill you.” He told the creature, somehow annoyed at it through his fear. 

Surprisingly enough, the creature actually looked properly chastised and sheepish. He lowered Hux’s arm. But it wasn’t over, as it traced lightly over the skin of his inner forearm with his sharp claws. It looked up at him, expression somehow pleading. 

“What?” He snapped, fear and adrenaline mixing and making him extremely sensitive. 

The creature began lifting his arm up to his mouth again, slowly this time. Like it was asking for permission. Hux didn’t stop it resolutely, simply watching to see what it would do. Its lips pressed softly to the inside of Hux’s wrist, and Hux shivered at the sensation. 

A sharp tooth dragged across the sensitive flesh, and a fresh spark of fear went through him. “Don’t.” He said, voice a bit breathless. He gently pulled his hand away, not watching to accidentally cut himself on the sharp edges of the creature. 

The creature let him go, taking a step back. 

It stared at him in the eyes for a few moments before it turned and left. 

Hux stood on the porch in a daze long after the creature had disappeared back into the forest.


	6. Snuggie Boi

Once again, Hux awoke to unusual noises. Except this time, it was much, much closer. He sat up in his bed quickly, surveying the darkness around him. Everything was still. 

He didn’t trust it. 

Rightly so, apparently, because just as soon as he started to relax, the shadows shifted. 

Hux screamed just as an unnatural body revealed itself from the darkness. He instinctively clutched at his blankets, pulling them up to his chest even though he knew logically that they offered no protection at all. 

The creature simply stood menacingly, grinning at him with those large, wicked teeth. 

Words failed him completely, and he choked on his fear. 

It stepped forward, climbing onto the bed. Hux was stupefied. 

It settled in front of him, still grinning with those sharp teeth. Slowly, it reached forward and ran a clawed finger down Hux’s cheek gently. 

Hux flinched from the contact, his eyes squeezing shut. 

The touch on his face disappeared, and then the creature was moving beside him, pulling the covers over his monstrous naked form. Hux was paralyzed, unable to comprehend what was happening. 

Then the creature was wrapping its arms around him, pulling him into a laying position. It held him close, nuzzling into Hux’s neck. 

He shivered at the feeling of its lips on his neck, knowing that it could open its mouth and bite into him at any second. But he felt no pain, or even any hint of teeth. 

After a few long moments, it was quite apparent that the creature was asleep. Hux shifted slightly, and the creature’s arms tightened minutely around him. His breathing shallowed as he tried not to panic. The creature was cuddling him, of all things. 

Despite his fear, the warmth and peace of the creature holding him lulled him into sleep alarmingly fast. 

The creature was gone when he woke up in the morning, leaving Hux to wander if he had hallucinated the whole encounter. 

 

But no, the creature was back the next night, arriving just as unannounced and just as terrifying. Hux didn’t scream this time, at least. 

Instead, he watched as the creature crawled into bed with him. If he settled into the creature’s arms more comfortably this time, no one needed to know.


End file.
